


Bravery

by 14Doctors



Series: Fallen Children [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14Doctors/pseuds/14Doctors
Summary: Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Monsters and Humans. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.Between Chara and Frisk, there were six others to fall into the underground. This is the story of the Second.





	1. Home

Riley dug through the mud outside their house. The sun was setting but the continued digging, searching for bugs. Inside they could hear their mums raised voice, probably aimed at their brother for something stupid. The arguing got louder as Bill began to raised his voice. Riley bit their lip, that was a bad idea.  
*SLAP*  
Riley flinched at the sound, mum was definitely mad now. There was silence in the house. Riley sighed and stood brushing the mud off their gloves onto their shorts.   
“Riley, get inside now!” they winced as their mum's shrill voice rang out from the doorway. Looking over they could see Bill standing by the window, scowling, holding his cheek. They looked over to the open gate, then back to their brother.   
“No, leave me alone!” they froze, realising they’d made the same mistake as Bill. The door slammed open and their mum stepped out.   
“What did you say to me brat!” Riley flinched, turned and ran. They could hear both their mum and Bill calling them back one angry the other worried. 

They looked back once they were through the gate and saw their mum glaring and shoving Bill back into the house. Sorry, Bill. They ran faster. They got a few dirty looks as they pushed their way through people but otherwise no one bothered them as they ran, all too used to the sight of them running away.


	2. Mt Ebott

Riley ran right to the base of Mt Ebott. They slowed down and began the hike up the mountain. They got about halfway up before coming to a stop. They sat and leaned back against one of the many trees. They could remember the picnics they used to have before their dad died, before everything went wrong. 

They’d been gone a while but they knew they had to go home soon, their mum would get angrier the longer they were gone. Despite this, they didn’t want to leave. Not yet. The got up and hiked higher, they’d never gone farther than their old picnic spot.

Nothing was familiar anymore but they continued climbing, already committed. After hiking past tree after tree they were surprised to find the mouth of a cave. Curious they entered looking around at everything. The cave was pretty large with stalactites hanging from the ceiling, or was it stalagmites, they couldn’t remember. They kept walking, staring up trying to remember when they tripped. Arms flailed as they fell down a hole they hadn’t noticed. They tried to arrange themselves and hoped they’d land properly.


	3. The Ruins

Riley hit the ground and rolled forward. Their knees and back screamed but they ignored it standing and looking around. The room wasn’t lit, the only light source coming from the hole they had come down. Beneath them was a bed of golden flowers. They’d seen them before in town, didn’t know what they were called though. In the middle of the yellow, they saw a flash of orange. Rooting around they grabbed a piece of cloth, it was their bandana. They wrapped it around their head and wandered off to explore.

The next room was equally dark with another pile of flowers in the middle. There was nothing to do in the room so they continued. Suddenly there was light. The walls and floors were purple but the set of stairs were white and there was a pile of red leaves. They kept walking and came upon a door, also purple. They rattled it but it was locked. Looking around they saw switches and a plate on the wall. It read "Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both not walk the middle road." they walked over to the switched and jumped on them, ignoring the middle two. When nothing happened they looked around again and saw the switch on the wall. They flipped it and the door opened. 

The next room was longer, with no switches on the floor but more on the walls. Like the previous room, there was a plaque on the wall. "Stay on the path." well that was useful. They started walking, careful not to stray from the path when it split, heading up to a switch, they went up to it, pulled in and went back to the path. The path split and there was another switch, they pulled it and heard it click. 

The moment they walked into the room they heard an odd noise. An orange heart pulled itself out of their chest into a small box. Above the box was a small frog with blinking eyes between its legs.   
“What are you?” the frog ribbit, it was probably saying something but they didn’t understand. Suddenly flies or something appeared in the box. They moved and the heart moved with them, dodging the attacks as best they could. They weren’t fast enough, one of the flies hit the heart. They staggered back, it hurt. In their head, they saw a bar drop and numbers fall from 20 to 18. They glared and punched the frog as hard as they could. Its eyes went black and it turned to dust. A different set of numbers went up. The box and heart faded and everything went back to normal.

Confused, they adjusted their bandana and kept walking. The next two rooms were uneventful, nothing like the frog popped up and there were no puzzles. The middle of the second room had a plaque on the wall "The western room is the eastern rooms blueprint." they shrugged and continued forward into a wall of spikes. They took a step closer and the spikes disappeared. They kept walking until the spikes stopped disappearing. They pushed as hard as they could but the spikes stayed blocking their path. They turned back and the spikes behind them had reappeared. 

They turned around and saw the head of something. They looked kind of like a goat, only standing on two legs and wearing a purple dress. They watched as the goat came closer, following an unknown path they clearly knew well. The monster stopped on their left, staring at them.  
“Are you alright child?” Riley started, they hadn't understood the frog. The goats' voice was soft, it reminded them of their brother when she tried to calm them down. The voice was higher though. The goat watched them, waiting for a response.   
“Who are you?” they scowled as their voice broke slightly, the goat was so much taller than they were, even taller than their brother. The goat smiled reassuringly.  
“I am Toriel, come, child, I can take you somewhere safe” they held their hand out for Riley to grab. Riley stared for a moment before taking their hand, it was warm and fluffy. 

They let Toriel guide them through the spikes and the next few rooms. There were more puzzles that Toriel solved with ease. Toriel didn’t let go of their hand until they got to a house. They smiled and opened the door for them. 

The inside was a soft yellow colour and much warmer than the previous rooms.   
“The first room to your right is a bedroom you can use if you wish to sleep while the pie cools down,” Toriel said as they walked to the left. Eager to explore they went right, there were three doors. The first led to what probably used to be a kids room. They doubted it had been used in a while due to the dust on everything. At least that meant the goat wasn’t expecting them. The next room was probably the goats with a big bed on the left. The third room was locked, no matter how much they shook it, the door wouldn’t budge. Annoyed they walked over to where the goat had gone. 

They found the goat sitting and reading by a fireplace in a comfy looking armchair. They goat looked up and smiled as they approached.  
“How do I get out of here?” Toriel's smile froze as they stared unseeing over their shoulder.  
“I would not recommend leaving my child, it is dangerous out there, now go lay down, the pie will be done soon.” Riley frowned and tried again.  
“You can’t leave me here, my mum and brother are expecting me home, how do I leave?” Toriel shook their head and continued staring at the fire. They knew they weren’t going to get anything else out of them. With a pout, they walked back towards the bedrooms. In the next room they paused, there were stairs leading own somewhere. They walked over to the top of the stairs and went down the first set. When no one came after them they continued down.   
Downstairs there was a long, empty, purple hallway. Knowing Toriel would come looking for them if they waited too long they ran down the hallway. They turned a corner and saw a large purple door. They pushed hard, it was heavy and didn’t want to open by eventually they got it open enough to slip through.


	4. Snowdin

The stepped outside and heard a crush. They looked down and saw snow. They looked around. They were in a forest, everything covered in snow. The forest kind of made sense, there were trees above them but it was summer, how and why was there snow. They frowned and started walking.

At first, the path was straightforward, like the ones inside until they came to a spilt, they could go up, or they could continue on. They turned up, curious but just found a river full of likely freezing water. They turned back down the path. There was a box on their left. Curious they opened it. It was empty, disappointed they closed it and continued on. 

They didn’t get far past the box when the same sound they heard back inside sounded again. The orange heart appeared in a box with something standing above it. Unlike the frog and toriel, they weren’t entirely sure what it was, the top part looked like a snowflake with the bottom looked like some kind of bird. They flinched back and punched as hard as they could. The monster looked shocked before fading to dust like the frog did. 

Once again the numbers went up and the fight ended. Looking down at their gloves they could see a slight coating of dust. They brushed as much of it off onto the snow and starting running. It was cold, they were hungry and just wanted to leave.


	5. End

Now they had started running, they didn’t think they could stop. They saw a sign and tried to slow down but they couldn’t quite slow in time and skid past it. The sound of a fight played in their ears and the heart appeared once more. Above the box was a dog standing on two legs, holding two swords. Its eyes shifted back and forth, it didn’t seem to see them. They backed up, intending to leave before it noticed them when the box was full of blue swords. They tried to dodge them but couldn’t. They hurt, it felt like they’d been cut but there was no blood. Numbers dropped below half and they punched. It wasn’t enough. The dog looked hurt but it was still there. 

The swords came again, they tried to dodge them but once again they couldn’t. The numbers dropped closer and closer to zero until...there was nothing.


End file.
